The present invention relates to wall studs generally replacing wooden studs utilized in framing structures such as houses.
Wooden studs are common in the construction industry. For many years, lumber was plentiful and inexpensive. Over the years, however, the supply of lumber has diminished. Consequently, lumber is more expensive and good quality lumber suitable for wall studs is more scarce.
Furthermore, wood is not always the desired material in all applications. For example, fire resistant housing is essential in many areas. Wood is also undesirable in areas infected with termites. In addition, it is difficult to run electrical wires and plumbing equipment through walls having solid wooden studs. Designing around these studs is time consuming and expensive.
Previous attempts to design a substitute for wooden studs have been unsuccessful. As with wooden studs, it is difficult to install electrical and plumbing equipment through solid metal studs. Modifying such wall studs is time consuming and can cause structural defects. Because metal is a good conductor of heat, prior art metal studs are also poor insulators. Finally, prior art metal studs are not easily adapted to accommodate electrical outlets and switches and carpenters cannot use nails and screws for adapting the studs in woodwork and molding applications.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud that is a good insulator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud that provides for the easy installation of electrical and plumbing equipment.
A further objective of the present invention is an improved wall stud that is suitable for use with carpenter's nails and screws.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud which is efficient in operation, economical in manufacture, and durable in use.